Season of Love : Winter
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Sebagai satu-satunya makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan di kediaman Kakashi, tak membuat Haruno Sakura menjadi beruntung. Buktinya, dia untuk pertama kalinya, tidak memiliki kencan saat Natal, di 'usir' Kakashi di tanggal 24 Desember, dan entahlah... Sakura terlibat dengan tiga pria yang membuat musim dinginnya menjadi lebih berwarna./COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Akhir bulan desember.

Angin yang berhembus, melewati tubuh dan merasuk hingga ke tulang. Para penduduk mulai mengenakan pakaian hangat setiap berada di luar rumah. Di detiap rumah mulai mengeluarkan _kotatsu_ dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

Toko-toko yang menjual makanan hangat semakin hari semakin dipadati pengunjung. Para ibu rumah tangga juga memasukkan _nabe_ ke daftar menu mereka.

Para pebisnis fashion juga mengambil bagian dengan mengeluarkan koleksi musim dingin mereka. Berbagai _merchandise _seperti _muffler, scarf, _dan _coat_ mulai dipajang di etalase toko. Mereka juga mempromosikan produk mereka lewat majalah dengan memakai model tertentu untuk menarik perhatian massa.

Saat itulah peran utama dalam kisah ini muncul.

**Season of Love : Winter**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Saso****Saku**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

**Dedicated for all Saku-centric**

Di sebuah studio, sesosok gadis remaja tengah berpose dengan _blouse _berkerah warna pastel, rok span yang sejengkal di atas lutut,_ stocking beige_ yang menutupi kakinya, dan ankle boots dengan hak setinggi 5 senti.

Rambutnya yang merah muda, di keriting dan disanggul dengan beberapa helainya yang dibiarkan mencuat. Wajahnya dikenakan _makeup_ dengan warna natural agar bola matanya menjadi terlihat mencolok.

Gadis itu memberikan pose close up yang akan dijadikan cover majalah _cherry _yang sudah memuat foto-fotonya selama setahun terakhir. Untuk tahun depan, dia akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu _fashion designer _yang memintanya menjadi model untuk pagelaran busana yang akan dia adakan.

"Yak. _Otsukaresama, minna. _Sakura, kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu," ujar seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab atas pemotretan hari itu.

Sakura membungkuk seraya memberi salam kepada para staf dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Sebelum ia menutup pintunya, seorang gadis berumur sekitar 20-an ikut masuk bersama Sakura.

"Sakura. Yang tadi bagus sekali. M-_san_ yang menjadi penanggung jawab kali ini, ingin kamu melanjutkan kontrak dengan mereka," sahut gadis itu saat sudah berada dekat dengan Sakura.

"Aah, Kin-_Neechan_ belum bilang 'iya', kan? Aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan Temari-_san_, lho," keluh Sakura pada Kin yang merupakan stylist di majalah _Cherry. _Kin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Aku belum bilang, sih. Tapi, aku benar - benar masih ingin bekerja sama denganmu," ujar Kin. " Ah, bukannya aku tidak senang, karirmu menanjak."

Sakura memperhatikan sosok yang telah menemaninya dan membimbingnya di masa-masa sulitnya sebagai orang baru di tempat itu dengan lembut. Tsuchi Kin, walau dia juga belum lama terjun di bidang _fashion, _tapi pembawaannya yang tenang membuat ia dipercaya sebagai salah satu stylist andalan. Kin membalas senyum Sakura.

"Yah, berarti proyek natal adalah kerja sama terakhir kita dalam kontrakmu," ujar Kin. "Kamu ada rencana khusus untuk natal? Ah, tentu saja ada. Kau 'kan sibuk sekali,"

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar celetukan orang terdekatnya di majalah tersebut. Walau sebenarnya hatinya tidak ikut tertawa. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Haruno Sakura tidak punya rencana untuk natal.

Tahun ini, takdir mempermainkan dirinya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"_No, mom. _Aku punya rencana sendiri tahun ini... _Right, _salam untuk yang lain. _Bye, mom._"

Sakura melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang sedeang meletakkan _handphone_ yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam menempel di telinganya. Pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda sebelumnya, membungkus kado.

Manik zamrud milik gadis itu bergulir dan bertabrakkan dengan iris obsidian yang gelap. Pemilik mata kelam itu tersenyum ringan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Dan kembali keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang lumayan formal.

"Hoi, kau datang ke acara keluargaku, Sai? Kau sudah gila?"

Sakura kembali menoleh pada Naruto yang terbelalak kaget melihat pemuda berpakaian formal-Sai yang sedang mengunci kamarnya. Naruto sendiri berbusana santai seperti biasanya. Mantel hitam yang dibelikan ibunya tergeletak di pangkuannya.

"Ibumu mengundangku."

"Kau akan diterkam wanita-wanita buas itu."

"...eh?"

Naruto menghela napas membiarkan Sai mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Ia kembali berkutat dengan pita dan kertas kado yang berada di hadapannya. Sai tampak berpikir tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Bertopang dagu di sofa hangat.

Yeah, menyenangkan.

BRAK

Dua pintu terbuka secara mendadak. Pemuda berambut raven dan pria berambut perak keluar dari ruangannya masing-masing.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan mantel yang siap dipakai, tampak sedikit berantakan dan langsung melesat tanpa mengucapkan salam. Yang terdengar hanya gerutuan samar. "_Baka Aniki,"_

Hatake Kakashi, dosen eksentrik yang terlihat berantakan akibat rutinitas wajibnya ketika libur. Kakashi tampak panik dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menatap Sai dan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan Sakura yang sedang bersantai.

"Kalian akan pergi malam ini, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pria yang sudah menjadi wali bagi keempat anak 'bermasalah' itu sukses membuat perempatan siku muncul di kening Sakura.

Sakura di usir dari rumah Kakashi di tanggal 24 Desember, saat hari masih terang, dan suhu menunjukkkan beberapa angka di atas nol.

Apa lagi yang di rencanakan nasib untuknya?

"Kin-_Neechan, _reservasi salon yang kau rekomendasikan masih berlaku?"

Mungkin sedikit hiburan bagi tubuhnya akan terdengar lebih menggiurkan.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Sesosok pegawai salon membungkuk hormat mengantar kepergian Sakura dari salon kecantikan yang menjadi langganan para model. Sakura yang membiarkan mahkota mencoloknya tergerai lurus. Mengenakan mantel berwarna pastel dan _leging_ berwarna gelap. Ditambah _creamy ankle-boots _yang dihadiahkan padanya setelah pemotretan terakhir.

_Scarf _berwarna _dark brown _dan topi rajut dengan warna senada turut menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tegap, Sakura berniat menikmati malam natal walaupun ia hanya sendiri. Tujuan pertama perjalanannya adalah cafe yang menjual makanan manis dan minuman hangat.

"_Irrasshaimase, ohime-sama," _ujar seorang _waiter_ menyapa Sakura yang memasuki cafe tersebut. Sakura menitipkan mantelnya pada waiter tersebut dan menampilkan _blouse _dengan kerah sabrina berwarna putih dan _fuschia puffy skirt_ separuh paha. Kemudian Sakura melangkah menuju _counter_ cafe dan berniat memilih menu.

Barisan cake ditampilkan di etalase dan dicantumkan nama beserta harga cake tersebut. Jemari lentik Sakura menelusuri deretan cake dengan warna-warna menarik itu. Manik zamrudnya berhenti pada cake berwarna merah yang tampak menggoda. Ditambah, hanya tersisa satu di loyangnya.

"Yang ini satu," / "Yang ini satu."

Suara Sakura terdengar bersamaan dengan suara seorang pria. Jemarinya bertabrakan dengan jari pria tersebut. Kening Sakura berkedut. Ia mendelik ke arah orang yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu. Namun, ia malah terbelalak kaget melihat wajah pria itu.

"Kalajengking merah?" celetuk Sakura kaget.

Pria yang pernah menjadi saingan cinta pemuda pirang berandal bernama Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hah?"

Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hazel itu menatap Sakura bingung. Sakura terkikik geli dan berkata pada _waitress_ yang menunggu pesanan.

"Saya pesan _red velvet_ ini dan _americano_ panas,"

"...hei, aku juga mau pesan _red velvet_ ini-"

Sakura merengut. "Mengalahlah pada wanita, Kalajengking Merah. Bukankah kau pria yang ramah, pintar, dan populer?"

"Hah?" Sasori melongo dan memandang Sakura heran. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Maaf, _red velvet-_nya hanya tinggal satu, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan _waitress_ tersebut memotong percakapan yang nyaris terjalin. Sasori menghela napas.

"Aku pesan _strawberry rare cheesecake_-nya satu dan _latte_ panas," ujar Sasori mengalah. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah membayar pesanan masing-masing, Sakura duduk di sofa di dekat kaca. Sasori mengikutinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi," ujar Sasori. "Bisa kau jelaskan yang tadi?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Kau siswa SMA Konoha, kan? Aku siswi Shoyo yang bertanding dengan sekolahmu di musim semi,"

"Ah, model majalah yang sedang naik daun itu, ya. Semua anggota klub menjadi fans-mu sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura berbinar senang. "Aiiih, senangnya,"

"Tapi," ujar Sasori lagi. Sakura menatap hazel Sasori dan menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kata - katanya. "Apa hubungannya dengan kalajengking merah yang tadi kau sebutkan?"

Senyum Sakura menghilang.

"Ah, itu..." Sakura berpikir keras menemukan cara menjelaskan tanpa membongkar rahasia kecil antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemain bernomor 8 sekolahmu yang entah kenapa sangat membenciku?"

Oke, _check mate._

Sakura memasang wajah penuh harap dengan menonjolkan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Sasori terkekeh.

"Dia siswa Konoha juga, kan?" Sakura hanya mempertahankan senyumnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya tak ingin menjawab.

"Boleh kutebak siapa namanya?" tantang Sasori. Sakura balas menatap tatapan Sasori dengan pandangan memohon. Sasori kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku baru tahu kemampuannya lumayan juga." Manik hazel Sasori tampak menerawang sembari mengaduk isi cangkir _latte _pesanannya. "Apa saja yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

Bola mata hijau Sakura bergulir tidak yakin. Ia bukan tipe penggosip atau tipe orang yang menusuk sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda di hadapannya seakan memaksa dirinya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Ia jadi sedikit merutuki sikap spontan yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sakura melirik Sasori.

"...kau tidak berharap aku akan menceritakannya, kan?" balas Sakura retoris. Satu kalimat yang ia harap dapat menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, aku mungkin bisa memperkirakan."

Sakura menatap Sasori heran.

"Mungkin seberapa menyebalkan diriku, atau semacamnya."

Sakura mengaduk _americano _miliknya dan menghirup aromanya sebelum mulai menyesap kepekatan cairan itu.

"Si bodoh itu mungkin berpikiran pendek, tapi, dia tidak bermulut besar," ujar Sakura. "Dia hanya merasa kalah darimu."

Sasori tersenyum lega dan merasa bersalah pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, kusarankan dia untuk mengalahkanmu di pertandingan. Hasilnya melebihi perkiraanku, sih."

Sasori terkekeh.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"Kau tidak ingin ikut denganku?"

Sasori bertanya pada Sakura setelah mengobrol cukup lama di cafe dan mendapat pesan dari teman klub basket untuk datang ke pesta natal yang mereka adakan. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"...dan membiarkan diriku terjebak di lautan laki-laki kesepian di malam natal? _I don't think so, red-head."_

"Kau tidak diberkahi dengan kemampuan untuk memanggil seseorang dengan namanya, ya."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Sasori dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan hanya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tujuan gadis musim semi ini selanjutnya adalah _eye-shopping._

Sakura berjalan menuju daerah kota yang menempatkan butik-butik di tempat yang berdekatan. Dengan santai ia memilah-milah produk yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam daftar belanjaannya tahun ini. Atau setidaknya catatan benda yang bisa dijadikan rekomendasi hadiah yang akan ia minta.

Beberapa _dress, clutch bag, muffler,_ dan _heels_ siap masuk deretan _waiting list_. Andai saja ia bisa langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Setelah cukup lama ia menelusuri beberapa butik, ia merasa dirinya memerlukan energi tambahan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan, aroma sedap yang ia temukan saat melewati kedai ramen yang menjadi langganan Naruto, sangat menggelitik indera perasanya.

Tujuan utama saat ini : mendapat asupan karnivora.

" Paman Teuchi!" seru Sakura ketika memasuki kedai tersebut. Pria paruh baya yang dikenalnya dari Naruto itu tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangannya. Pria itu mengenakan topi merah dan seragam khas kakek simbol natal.

" Wah, Nona manis. Mau yang biasa?" tawar pria pemilik kedai tersebut. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum antusias. Teuchi dan putrinya, Ayame menyiapkan hidangan sembari sesekali mengobrol ringan dengan Sakura.

Sakura duduk menunggu pesanannya dengan manis di kursi panjang yang memang satu - satunya di dalam kedai tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria duduk di sampingnya.

" Paman, _unagi ramen_ ukuran jumbo," ujarnya lesu.

" Wah, Tuan. Anda lemas sekali di malam natal ini. Bersemangatlah!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya lemas dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Teuchi hanya bisa tersenyum kasihan dan membuat pesanan pemuda galau tersebut. Ayame yang telah selesai membuat seporsi ramen untuk Sakura menyerahkan mangkuk yang berukuran sedang pada gadis itu.

" Sakura-_chan_, ini pesananmu."

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan menerima masakan yang menggoda perutnya itu. Ia bahkan bersenandung lirih sembari mengambil sumpit dan mulai menghirup aroma kaldu yang menyengat.

Pemuda di sampingnya melirik ke arahnya sekilas dan menyipitkan matanya. Dengan manik obsidian miliknya, pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menghembuskan ramen yang berada di sumpit yang hendak disantapnya. Tiba-tiba, ia terbelalak kaget.

"Haruno...Sakura?"

Pemuda itu menyuarakan nama Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Dengan lekat ia balas memperhatikan pemuda yang ia rasa tak pernah dilihatnya itu. Mencocokkan bagian wajahnya dengan ingatannya. Terlintas satu nama, namun penampilan fisiknya berbeda.

Sakura merasa ia mirip Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan pria yang sempat dijodohkan dengannya oleh sang nenek. Tapi, dia yakin seratus persen bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah sosok yang pernah membuatnya ribut besar itu. Kening Sakura berkerut, pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ah, aku lupa. Terakhir kita bertemu, aku masih memakai riasan lengkap. Aku Kankurou, ingat?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah cerah. "Kankurou? Aktor kabuki itu?"

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Kankurou. Menampilkan sederet gigi putih yang rapih. Sakura mengenal Kankurou saat ia diundang salah satu teman modelnya untuk menonton pertunjukan kabuki. Saat itu, temannya itu sedang berusaha menjalin kasih dengan lawan main Kankurou. Karena itu, ia dan Kankurou sempat bertukar cerita sembari menunggu kedua temannya itu.

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kankurou di tempat itu. Apalagi malam ini adalah salah satu _event_ yang ditunggu seluruh pasangan dan keluarga di seluruh dunia. Dan, menurut temannya itu, Kankurou lumayan populer di kalangan pekerja seni pertunjukkan. Tak sedikit aktris teater yang terpukau saat melihatnya.

Yah, walau menurut Sakura, Kankurou bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Maaf, ya Kanky-_kun._

"Apa yang membawamu ke Ichiraku saat eve? Kudengar dari Hayate, Sasame dan yang lain mengadakan pesta, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kankurou mengawali percakapan mereka.

_Emerald_ Sakura bergulir malas. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Yah, panjang ceritanya," jawab Kankurou mengambang. Sakura mengubah sikap duduknya tertarik dengan cara Kankurou menghindari topik itu.

"Hmm, kau tidak berniat menceritakan, tapi mengangkat topik itu." Sakura memandang Kankurou tajam. "Terlambat, kau harus cerita. Aku punya banyak waktu."

Kankurou tertawa ringan. "Baiklah."

Pemuda itu mengambil mangkuk ramen pesanannya sebelum mulai bercerita sembari menyantap hidangannya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka berada di tempat keramaian. Apalagi tanpa _makeup_ lengkap. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi."

Wajah Sakura menunjukkan tanda tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sejak kecil sudah belajar di teater tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahku. Jadi, biasanya aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik riasan atau topeng noh. Tapi, semenjak aku menjadikan bidang ini sebagai penghasilan utamaku, aku seperti kehilangan pribadiku yang tanpa riasan."

Kankurou menyeruput ramen dan kuahnya dalam jeda ceritanya. Sakura mengikutinya sebelum ramen miliknya menjadi dingin.

"Makanya, tidak mungkin aku ikut pesta dengan riasan panggung, kan?" Kankurou tertawa keras setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup ceria dibanding ceritanya tadi. Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat lesu tadi?"

"Ah, itu masalahnya berbeda. Namun, penyebabnya sama." Ekspresi wajah Kankurou berubah antara kesal dan frustasi.

"_Spill it,"_ tuntut Sakura bersemangat.

"Ayahku memintaku segera membawa calon istri. Umurku 22 dan aku terancam dijodohkan. Ditambah, aku tidak punya banyak kenalan untuk bersandiwara."

"Saat aku berumur 14. Nenek mengenalkanku pada seorang pria yang dipilihnya menjadi penerusnya. Esoknya, keributan terjadi di rumah besar."

Kankurou tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu baru terjadi minggu lalu di rumahku. Saat kakak perempuanku membawa seorang pria yang akan menjadi lawan jodoh yang dipilihkan keluarga besarku."

"_Lier. Are you serious?_ Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia sempurna. Latar belakang keluarga baik, berpendidikan-ah dia bahkan jenius, dan karirnya sukses. Andai saja umurnya tidak sama denganku, Ayahku tidak akan mengamuk."

Sakura tertawa mendengar Kankurou yang santai menceritakan perihal kakaknya. Pemuda itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

_"She's_ 26. Dan berada di puncak karirnya. Entah yang dilakukannya sekedar menantang Ayah atau mereka benar serius, yang pasti aku mendukung keduanya."

Mereka terus mengobrol tentang keluarga dan nasib masing-masing. Teuchi sempat menyela mereka dengan menawarkan minuman gratis untuk keduanya. Sakura menerima jika yang ditawarkan bukan alkohol. Kankurou malah sangat menyarankan sake jika Teuchi punya. Yang menghadiahkan satu pukulan kecil di bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengobrol dengan pria yang akan kehilangan akal sehatnya," umpat Sakura.

Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat. Mereka tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk mengobrol. Dan mereka berniat pergi untuk memberikan waktu untuk Teuchi dan Ayame merayakan natal bersama layaknya keluarga yang lain.

"Mau ke karaoke atau semacamnya? Aku juga punya banyak waktu malam ini," ajak Kankurou ketika mereka meninggalkan Ichiraku.

"Hmm.. _Is it a date?_" tebak Sakura.

Kankurou mengangkat bahunya. "Apapun." Mata pemuda ini bergulir sejenak. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi pengganti calon yang Ayahku pilih?"

"Enak saja!" tolak Sakura tegas. "Lagipula aku tidak cukup mencengangkan untuk membuat satu keributan lagi di keluargamu."

Kankurou tergelak. "Jadi, bagaimana tawaranku tadi? Kamu ma-"

Alunan _ringtone_ lagu dari _handphone_ milik Kankurou memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ia menghindar sejenak untuk menjawab telpon yang sepertinya cukup penting tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Kankurou kembali menemui Sakura.

"Sepertinya tawaran tadi harus ditunda. Kakakku kembali membuat 'pertunjukan' di rumah. Aku harus menyaksikannya," ujar Kankurou santai.

"Apa terjadi masalah serius?" tanya Sakura ikut khawatir. Kankurou menggeleng dan memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Pemuda itu melamar kakakku di depan seluruh anggota keluarga dan sekarang sedang diadili. Aku ditugaskan kakakku agar jadi pengacaranya," celetuk Kankurou santai. "Sudah dulu, ya. Aku akan menghubungimu lain kali untuk menagih tawaran tadi. _Bye_."

Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Kankurou melangkah menuju stasiun sedangkan Sakura berjalan-jalan mengitari pedestrian sembari menikmati pemandangan.

Entah kenapa, pasangan-pasangan mesra yang berada di sekitarnya tak membuatnya kesal. Ia merasa sedikit lebih santai dibanding tadi siang. Ia seakan telah mendapatkan pencerahan setelah memanjakan diri seharian. Ia yakin tidak ada yang membuat _mood_-nya kembali buruk.

Tidak...ada.

Sakura tertegun melihat pemandangan yang ia hindari sejak lama. Gadis berambut merah muda itu seakan terpaku di dekat restoran yang bagian dalamnya terlihat dari luar. Ia tak bergerak bukan karena restoran itu. Namun, salah satu pengunjung yang berada di dalamnya.

Ada sekumpulan orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam di dalam restoran yang cukup terpandang di kota itu. Lebih tepatnya dua pasangan yang tampak akrab dan dua wanita paruh baya yang berwajah keras. Ia mengenal dua pasangan itu cukup baik. Karena ia melihatnya beberapa kali, senang atau tidak.

Karena kedua pasangan itu, bahkan mungkin keseluruhan orang yang ada di sana, adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi sahabatnya.

**Air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.**

Sahabat pirangnya yang berandal. Sahabatnya, yang bahkan tak berada di tengah kehangatan kumpulan itu.

-to be continued-

A/N

_Simply : tuh, kan ada yang negur juga.. Kamu males banget, sih_

_Absurd : ih, kupikir kan gapapa (._.)"_

_Simply : nah, sekarang udah tau, kan. Jelasin 'noh tentang yang SoL spring._

_Absurd : iye iye. Eh, author, kite udah sepakat nih. Tuh jelasin ke para reader._

_Simply : iye, terus reviewer yang login juga di balesin.._

_Absurd : he eh, masa cuma gara-gara ini fic oneshot, terus kaga' dibales._

_Simply : kan elo yang males juga, Surd ┓(´_`)┏ _

Ehem. Oke, dua kepribadian saya yang berantem tiap hari akhirnya sepakat.

Untuk menanggapi beberapa saran yang masuk, terutama bagi yang **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie **yang me-review di SoL pertama,

Saya mohon maaf karena tidak memberikan penjelasan yang jelas mengenai SoL series ini.

Jadi, awalnya saya berencana menyatukan keempat musim berbeda pair ini ke dalam satu fic. Namun, dikarenakan saya yang cukup moody dalam menulis, dan saran dari teman dunia nyata saya, **Simply** yang cuek namun penurut, dan** Absurd **yang gaje dan seeanaknya-

_Simply & Absurd : kite ini kepribadian ente, auhor.. ┓(´_`)┏ ┓(´_`)┏ _

_Author : iya ya?_

_Simply & Absurd : pake nanya! (╮°-°)╮┳━┳ (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻ _

Ehem.

Balik lagi.

Nah, berkat **Suu** juga, saya dapat ide untuk melanjutkan SoL yang pertama. Jadi, fic itu akan dilanjutkan dengan NaruIno sebagai pair utama. Dan menceritakan tentang mereka setelah musim semi, berturut-turut sampai musim dingin nantinya. Cuma, jangan harap bakal cepet update, ya... #lepastanggungjawab

Oh iya, aya minta maaf atas keterlambatan parah bagian winter ini. Terus, maaf juga kalo banyak yang kecewa dengan cerita dan pairing yang saya buat.

Masalahnya, saya ini pecinta crack pair. Apalagi yang ada Ino, Karin, dan abang Naru. Tapi, aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan diri dari NaruGaa jadi mohon, jangan ada yang nawarin mereka lagi. Bisa kumat terus nih.. _**Iya aku jadi tobat, Bunda...**_

Saya tahu banyak yang meminta saya membuat SasuHina lagi. Untuk itu, saya ga janji bakal.. Abis, saya lagi dendam pribadi sama yang irit ngomong. Lagi gila tingkat akut soalnya, takut malah bikin Sasu-pyon jadi nista #hiaaa

Oke, sampe di sini deh.

Minta review lagi dong...

#nadahtangan


	2. Chapter 2

**Season of Love : Winter**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : SasoSaku**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

**Dedicated for all Saku-centric**

Chapter 2

Sakura tanpa sadar telah berada di taman kota. Terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang dan membiarkan air mata yang sempat menetes tanpa seizinnya mengering. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya dibalik helaian rambutnya yang terlepas dari lilitan _scarf_ di lehernya.

Masih terbayang di benaknya pemandangan yang telah mengubah mood-nya dalam sekejap. Seakan kebahagiaannya terhempas begitu saja oleh suasana hangat yang terasa di dalam sana. Air mata itu tidak kembali turun akibat rasa perih yang dirasakan tak ingin ia terima.

Empat sosok wanita berambut merah yang sudah jelas merupakan satu keluarga itu bukan tokoh antagonis. Pemuda bermata obsidian dan bersurai eboni yang murah senyum itu pun, bukanlah sang penjahat. Namun, apakah mencintai seseorang yang tidak tepat adalah sebuah dosa?

Entah.

Hari dimana Sai -pemuda itu- memberitahukan atas hubungan seriusnya dengan Karin, adalah hari dimana Sakura merasa seluruh dunia mengkhianatinya. Ia merasa terkejut, sakit, dan sedih secara bersamaan. Namun, ia tidak bisa marah atau menumpahkan perasaan kecewanya. Bahkan, ia tak bisa membenci Karin.

Karena ia, karena Haruno Sakura lah yang telah lancang memasuki celah yang bahkan, tidak tersedia untuknya.

KLIK

Kilatan _blitz_ menerobos masuk dan mengetuk retina Sakura. Tanpa berusaha mengubah ekspresi atau menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya, Sakura menoleh ke sumber cahaya tersebut. Dua _emerald_ bertabrakan di bawah penerangan lampu taman yang tampak sendu.

Sakura menghela napas dan mencoba mengendalikan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

"Maaf, bisakah anda mengambil gambar pemandangan saat tidak ada objek humanis?" pinta Sakura dengan suara lirih dan tercekat.

Pemuda yang samar terlihat bersurai sekelam darah dengan kanji terukir di keningnya itu menatap Sakura tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Menyerah untuk menebak apakah pria -yang tato miliknya ternyata merupakan kanji 'Ai'- itu mengerti maksudnya atau tidak.

Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Sakura dan mengambil gambarnya setelah mengatur fokusnya. Sakura kembali menoleh dan merasa terlalu lelah untuk marah serta terlalu terpukul untuk membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil gambarnya yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

"Kau..." Pemuda itu angkat bicara. "Sedang apa?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Makhluk bodoh macam apa yang tidak mengerti situasi dimana seorang gadis remaja sedang menangis.

"Saya terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk menanggapi ledekan anda, Tuan. Bisakah anda tinggalkan saya sendiri?"

Pemuda itu tetap bergeming dalam posisinya. "Ini tempat umum. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk pergi."

"Kalau begitu. Tak bisakah anda menganggap saya tidak ada, dan berhenti mengambil gambar ke arah sini?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dan mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah lain. Sakura kembali menghela napas. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun, ia kembali merasakan kilatan cahaya mengarah padanya.

Sakura menggeram dan menghampiri pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak merasa kaget ataupun takut. Ia balas menatap Sakura tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Sakura menanggalkan bahasa baku yang sampai tadi masih ia gunakan. "Apa melihat seseorang sedang dalam kondisi buruk sangat menyenangkan bagimu?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. "Lumayan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung dan nyata."

Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia pernah melihat orang yang tidak punya hati, namun baru pertama kali mengalami langsung. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura dan tetap bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya.

PLAK

Sakura menampar pemuda itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Sinting!" umpat Sakura.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"_Ta-da-i-ma_!"

Dengan ketus, Sakura mengucapkan salam. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia kembali pulang dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ia tak peduli apabila Kakashi dan 'teman spesial'nya masih berada di dalam rumah. Ia terlalu kesal untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya di malam natal.

"_Okaeri_," jawab seseorang. Sakura merasa heran karena ia mengenal suara yang menjawab salamnya. Sosok wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu muncul untuk menyambutnya.

"Ino? Kau dan Naruto di rumah? Sejak kapan?" Sakura menghujani kekasih dari teman serumahnya itu. Ino terkikik dan menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Di ruang tamu, terdapat Kakashi yang sedang di kompres dan Naruto yang menyiapkan kue.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar. "Dan kenapa kalian jadi merayakan natal di rumah?"

"Kakashi-_sensei _diputusi di malam natal. Kami rencananya hanya mampir sebentar, tapi kondisinya seperti ini. Ino jadi tidak tega," jelas Naruto.

"Hmmpph~" Sakura menahan tawa. "Kupikir hanya aku yang bernasib buruk di malam natal."

"Yah, lebih baik kita makan kue dulu sekarang," ajak Ino.

Mereka pun mengobrol santai tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi yang sedang menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sakura pun berusaha melupakan kekesalannya pada pemuda yang memotretnya tadi. Bertukar cerita dengan Ino serasa mengangkat sedikit emosi yang dirasakannya seharian ini.

Saat kantuk mulai terasa, mereka bersiap untuk beristirahat. Sakura memberikan sepotong piyama yang bisa Ino kenakan. Mereka pun tidur di kamar masing-masing.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai. Dua hari setelah natal, Sasuke tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Menurut Naruto, hal itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sebab, Sasuke terlihat berada di toko boneka beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dan Naruto menemukan sebuah boneka hamster -yang mirip dengan yang didapat Sasuke di musim panas- siap dibungkus dalam kamar pemuda berwajah datar itu.

Bukti terkuatnya adalah pasangan pirang itu memergoki pasangan biru tersebut sedang menghabiskan waktu di kebun binatang. Dan Hinata, tampak memeluk boneka yang dimaksud. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Naruto dan Ino- yang menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura- tidak berhenti tertawa karena membayangkan ekspresi datar Sasuke saat berusaha membungkus boneka tersebut.

Saat ini, Sakura sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya sebelum menjalankan kontrak dengan Temari. Jadi, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memanjakan diri dan mengganggu kegiatan teman-teman serumahnya. Ia berhasil membujuk Kakashi membelikan dua item dari catatan barang yang harus ia beli dengan balasan membantu Kakashi berbaikan dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah gadis merah muda itu selidiki, ternyata gadis yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah mantan kakak kelasnya sewaktu SD dan SMP. Sehingga ia dengan mudah mengetahui duduk permasalahan dan membantu Kakashi meyakinkan Shizune-sang kekasih. Sekarang, _wedges_ dengan hak 7 senti dan_ chiffon dress_ berwarna biru muda tersimpan rapi di dalam lemarinya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Tahun telah berganti.

Sakura tampak sedang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan santai. Ia berencana menghabiskan beberapa film yang dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

Dari Kankurou.

Memang, sejak mengobrol lama di malam natal waktu itu, dia dan Kankurou sering bertukar pesan dan sesekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika sekedar makan siang atau ke bioskop berdua, Sakura akan menyanggupinya. Toh, bukan dia yang mengeluarkan biayanya. Fufufu...

Kali ini, Kankurou berniat mengajak Sakura makan siang bersama. Sekura membalas pesan itu dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia mengenakan _makeup_ seadanya dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hei, lama menunggu?" tanya Sakura setelah menghampiri Kankurou yang telah duduk di sebuah restoran steak.

Kankurou menggeleng dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk. Setelah bertukar kabar, Kankurou memanggil _waiter_ dan memesan makan. Mereka mengobrol kembali. Menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menunggu pesanan.

"Oh iya. Kau tahu? Hayate dan Sasame akhirnya sudah resmi," ujar Sakura.

"Lho? Jadi, selama ini mereka belum resmi?" tanya Kankurou heran. "Rasanya Hayate sudah memberi label 'kekasih' pada Sasame sejak lama."

"Tapi, tidak ada pernyataan. Hayate baru mengungkapkan perasaannya baru-baru ini. Jadi, itu yang dihitung Sasame sebagai peresmian."

"Repot sekali. Memangnya harus ada pernyataan, ya? Bukankah perhatian dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saja sudah cukup?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Cewek itu perlu kepastian. Jika tidak ada pernyataan, maka status kami belum jelas. Yah, memang ada beberapa pengecualian kasus."

"Pengecualian? Seperti?"

Sakura sempat terdiam mengingat pengalaman yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat.

"Sakura?" Kankurou memanggil Sakura yang berubah murung. "Ada masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya teringat kenalanku yang sudah berpacaran dua tahun tanpa pernyataan."

"Dua tahun? Hebat."

Sakura terkikik. "Memangnya rekor hubungan terlamamu berapa, Kankurou?"

"Hmm, aku pertama berpacaran saat SMA, bertahan 3 bulan. Saat kuliah, 6 bulan. Setelah itu, nihil. Kau?"

Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Selain berkencan beberapa kali dengan mantan calon tunanganku itu, aku tidak pernah berhubungan serius dengan pria lain. Biasanya hanya sekedar kencan biasa."

"Kencan biasa?" beo Kankurou.

Sakura mengangguk. "Biasanya hanya kencan sekali dua kali. Tidak ada yang spesial. Lagipula, aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak teripta rumor aneh. Aku tidak mau membahayakan karir modelku."

"Seperti yang kita lakukan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Kankurou yang berubah serius. Hati Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Saat ia berusaha menjelaskan. Kankurou terkekeh ringan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kalaupun benar, aku memang tertarik padamu, aku tidak berniat memaksamu," ujarnya santai. "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita jalani saja dulu."

"Kankurou-"

"Habiskan makananmu, Sakura. Nanti jam makan siangku keburu habis. Aku masih ada latihan setelah ini."

Kankurou melahap makanannya dan kembali mengajak Sakura mengobrol seakan percakapan yang sebelumnya bukan sesuatu yang besar. Sakura akhirnya ikut menyantap pesanannya setelah 'ditegur' oleh Kankurou kembali.

Biasanya, Sakura tidak pernah merasa bersalah saat menolak tidak langsung pria yang memberikan sinyal padanya. Baru kali ini, Sakura segan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat selanjutnya. Kankurou jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Dan sebelum ini, ia menganggap pemuda itu hanya sekedar berbagi kisah hidup dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghadapi situasi seperti tadi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang setelah berpisah dengan Kankurou sepulang makan siang tadi. Ia tidak memperkirakan Kankurou akan mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar bagai pernyataan itu. Ia kecolongan kali ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah taman. Ia duduk di pembatas antara tanaman dan jalan setapak. Baru beberapa saat ia duduk di sana, terdengar suara samar dari lapangan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Dan ia melihat sosok bersurai merah menyala yang sedang berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola basket.

"Kalajengking Merah?" ujarnya heran.

Tidak ada orang lain di lapangan itu. Sasori berlari sejenak, membuat ancang-ancang, melempar bola, dan kemudian kembali berlari mengambil bola yang memasuki keranjang. Pemuda bermata hazel itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan celana panjang. Tampak mantel dan ransel tergeletak di bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Sasori akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih dekat dengan lapangan itu. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei. Haruno, kan? Apa kabar?" sapa Sasori saat sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"_Never better_. Kau bermain sendirian, _red-head_?"

Sasori bengong sejenak. "Kau benar-benar tidak berniat memanggilku dengan benar, ya? Tapi, yah. Aku memang bermain sendiri? Mau ikut?"

Sakura memperhatikan _flat shoes_ yang ia kenakan hari ini dan berpikir sejenak. "Boleh."

Sakura melepaskan mantelnya dan mengambil bola di tangan Sasori. Mata hijaunya sedikit berkilat karena bersemangat.

Setelah bermain selama setengah jam, Sakura beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Sementara Sasori membeli minum untuk mereka berdua di mesin yang berada di taman. Sakura melihat sekilas buku-buku tebal yang berada di dalam tas Sasori yang terbuka.

"Oh iya, dia juga ujian tahun ini, ya?" batin Sakura mengingat Sasori berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Bahkan, di awal bulan Februari nanti, Sasuke sudah akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas yang diincarnya. Sai juga akan menjalani serangkaian ujian setelah Valentine.

Sebuah kaleng disodorkan di hadapan Sakura. Sasori membelikan Sakura teh oolong hangat. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya. Sasori pun duduk di samping Sakura dan meminum teh miliknya.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Bukannya kau pemain basket? Tidak berniat menjadi atlit profesional?"

Sasori tertawa. "Oh itu." Pemuda itu meminum tehnya lagi. "Memangnya atlit profesional tidak boleh kuliah? Lagipula, aku harus menyiapkan cadangan apabila karir atlitku tidak cerah."

"Bukannya ada pepatah '_do what you love, and do it best_'?"

"Aku ini penganut pepatah '_love what you do, and happiness will come after'_."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus mencintai pekerjaan yang kau kerjakan. Karena kadang, yang kita inginkan tak sama seperti yang kita perlukan. Jika hanya mengerjakan yang kau cintai, kau akan kekurangan pengalaman."

Sakura mengernyit. "Aku mencintai dunia model, makanya bekerja di dalamnya. Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus banting stir ke pekerjaan lain."

"Yah, setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing, kan? Aku hanya mempersiapkan diriku. Ditambah, atlit bukan pekerjaan yang bisa kau kerjakan seumur hidup."

"Ah, batasan umur, ya?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Yah, itu memang resiko masuk ke dunia olahraga."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mencoba mengerti. "Lalu, kau akan masuk universitas mana?"

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih mengusahakan masuk universitas negeri, walau ada juga beberapa universitas swasta yang menarik perhatianku."

"Ujian itu berat sekali, ya?" sahut Sakura. "Kalau aku, mungkin tidak akan kuliah. Selain aku ingin mengejar karir, rencananya aku akan mengambil sekolah seni."

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu berat, kok. Sekarang saja, aku mau nonton film. Mau ikut?"

Mata Sakura berbinar. "Film apa?"

"Rencananya, aku akan menentukan di sana. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk. Selama film yang akan mereka tonton bukan film yang telah ia saksikan, tidak masalah. Mereka pun pergi menuju bioskop dan memilih sebuah film _comedy action_ yang mendapat komentar yang cukup bagus dari orang yang telah menonton.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam di dalam teater. Mereka keluar dengan wajah puas.

"Mau ke cafe? Aku lumayan lapar," ajak Sasori saat mereka berjalan melewati cafe tempat mereka bertemu di hari natal kemarin.

"Boleh, asal jangan memperebutkan _red velvet_ lagi," kelakar Sakura yang membuat Sasori terkekeh ringan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memilih yang lain."

"Hmm, asalkan kau yang bayar. Tidak masalah aku mengalah," ujar Sakura santai. Sasori kembali tertawa dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke cafe itu. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan ada yang menyaksikan keakraban mereka dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus penasaran.

Uzumaki Naruto, melihat peristiwa itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, sedikit kesal, dan seakan mengatakan 'kau termakan kata-katamu sendiri, Sakura' lewat tatapan matanya.

Sedangkan sang kekasih, Yamanaka Ino melihatnya dengan wajah berbinar, penasaran, dan sedikit antusias.

"Tapi, kenapa kita selalu melihat di saat seperti ini, ya?" sahut Ino heran sambil mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya di kebun binatang. "Kan, kali ini aku jadi tidak tega menggosipkannya."

" Hoi hoi." Naruto menjitak kepala Ino untuk menyadarkan kebiasaan buruk gadisnya itu.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Seminggu berlalu, sekarang, bulan Januari memasuki angka belasan. Sakura hampir melupakan kejadian di malam natal itu jika saja hari ini Kin tidak secara tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"Tenang dulu, Kin-_neechan._ Foto yang mana yang _neechan_ maksud? Aku tidak mengambil _job_ natal selain dengan Cherry... APAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Sakura pagi itu sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, Sai menjatuhkan roti yang sedang ia buat, Kakashi terpeleset di kamar mandi, dan Naruto kaget di dalam mimpinya(?).

Sakura keluar kamarnya dan meminta Sai menyalakan wifi sementara ia menghidupkan laptopnya. Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal -karena dibangunkan dengan cara tidak elit- keluar kamar dan mencari asupan kafein. Delikan tajam yang pemuda _stoic_ itu berikan pada Sakura tidak direspon oleh sang gadis.

"AAAAARGGGHH! Demi apaaaaa..." racau Sakura saat berhasil menghubungkan laptopnya dengan situs yang diberikan Kin padanya. Sai dan Sasuke yang penasaran dengan situasi Sakura menghampiri gadis itu dan melirik layar laptop yang menarik perhatian di pagi itu.

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa se-histeris itu pagi-pagi?" sahut Kakashi yang bergabung setelah mengenakan jubah mandi.

"Ada apa! Fotoku tersebar di internet dan bagaimana aku bisa tidak histeris!" umpat Sakura kesal.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Foto apa? Apa foto yang tidak baik?"

Sasuke menggeleng. " Hasilnya seperti pekerjaan profesional."

" Kau terlihat cantik di foto ini, Sakura. Ini diambil natal ini? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Sai.

DEG

"...tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit teringat Ayahku karena sendirian di malam natal," elak Sakura. "Masalahnya bukan itu, foto ini diambil tanpa seizinku!"

Kakashi menghampiri mereka dan ikut melihat foto yang dimaksud. "Reaksi fans-mu bagus sekali, lho. Bahkan ada yang menyarankan kau menekuni bidang akting. Lalu, masalahnya apa?"

Sakura merengut. "Fotoku diambil tanpa izin dan dipublikasi. Bukankah itu cukup?"

"Bukankah biasanya fans-fansmu yang lain juga begitu?" ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tahu dan sepenuhnya sadar saat itu. Yang ini beda!"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya menyerah. Sasuke tidak berniat ikut campur lagi dalam masalah ini dan menghirup kopi buatannya sambil mengambil roti yang disiapkan Sai. Sai tampak memeriksa situs tersebut.

"Dia tidak mencantumkan identitas dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Padahal dilihat dari karya-nya, dia bukan pemula di fotografi. Kau melihat orang yang mengambil gambar waktu itu, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan tubuhnya. "Aku menamparnya dan memanggilnya sinting."

Sai memandang Sakura tidak percaya. "...hah?"

"Bodoh," celetuk Sasuke.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sakura keluar rumah walau suasana hatinya masih belum sepenuhnya membaik. Ia ditelpon asisten Temari agar datang ke butik secepatnya. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di benak Sakura. Ia takut jika fotonya yang tersebar akan mempengaruhi kontrak kerjanya dengan Temari.

Sakura menatap butik yang mengangkat nama Temari di dunia _fashion_. Ia merasa gugup seperti baru pertama mengikuti audisi pencarian model. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia memasuki butik tersebut.

Kondisi di dalam butik lumayan sepi. Mungkin karena belum memasuki jam buka. Sakura melihat-lihat koleksi Temari sembari mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya hari ini. Di dekat meja kasir, sesosok pria bersurai merah tampak sedang mengutak-atik kamera.

Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"KAMU!" pekik Sakura sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada pemuda itu dengan amarah memuncak.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Sakura?"

"...eh?" Tangan Sakura turun perlahan saat menemukan bahwa pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kalajengking Merah?" ucap Sakura kaget. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Ah, sebenarnya-"

"Hei. Kau-"

Sesosok pemuda memotong kalimat Sasori dan kemudian berhenti saat melihat ada orang selain Sasori di sana. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut semerah darah dan iris sehijau zamrud. Pemuda yang dianggap Sakura bertanggung jawab atas menyebarnya foto 'galau' Sakura di dunia maya.

"AAAAH! KAMUU!"

Kali ini telunjuk Sakura mengacung pada orang yang benar. Pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Sementara Sakura terlihat benar-benar kesal. Sedang Sasori memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan heran.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh pada suara baru yang muncul dalam ruangan itu. Ia kembali terperanjat.

"Kankurou? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Yah... ini kan butik milik kakakku," ujar Kankurou sembari menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"...hah?"

Sakura menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu bingung. Apa sekarang nasib benar berniat membuat tekanan darahnya naik?

Namun, di tengah kebingungannya, sosok yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan 'kegilaan' yang berkecamuk di benaknya datang. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tampak dewasa, datang bersama seorang gadis muda yang membawa beberapa map.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal ketiga adikku, nona Haruno. Ini akan memudahkan kerjasama kita nantinya," ujar Temari santai.

Sakura terbelalak sekali lagi.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar. Kau bilang, tiga adikmu?"

Temari menggulirkan matanya. "Yah, Sasori bukan adik kandungku, tapi sepupu yang lebih muda, juga bisa dipanggil adikku, kan?"

Sakura melihat ke arah Kankurou meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut lewat lirikan matanya.

"Aku memang tidak memakai margaku saat tampil, tapi aku memang adik pertama dari Sabaku Temari," jelas Kankurou.

Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah Sasori. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Temari-_nee_ sudah bilang kalau aku hanya sepupunya, kan?"

Terjebak antara mau tidak mau, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tersisa. Pemuda itu hanya membalas pandangan Sakura sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengambil kamera miliknya dari Sasori dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Panggil aku kalau sudah beres, _Aneki,_" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Itu adik bungsuku, namanya Gaara. Dia yang akan menjadi fotografermu. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sedikit tentang kontrak kita, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk setelah berdo'a agar kontrak kerjanya kali ini tidak membawanya pada situasi yang akan memperburuk keadaannya. Yah, semoga.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sakura kembali ke butik tersebut untuk menjalani pemotretan promosi pagelaran busana yang akan diadakan saat musim semi nanti. Ini berarti, Sakura akan dipotret secara resmi oleh pemuda yang telah mengambil fotonya tanpa izin kemarin.

Setelah memakai sepotong _dress _yang di-_design_ oleh Temari, ia dirias sederhana agar tidak menampilkan kesan dewasa. Saat ia menunggu persiapan selesai, pemuda yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin muncul dengan santainya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya saat melihat Gaara. Ia merengut dan membuang muka saat bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Gaara pun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan mengambil satu foto ekspresi Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak dan berencana menghardik Gaara. Saat itu, Gaara kembali mengambil foto Sakura. Sakura semakin kesal melihat Gaara melihat hasil fotonya dengan seringai yang tampak licik di penglihatan Sakura. Sakura kembali cemberut.

Pemotretan dimulai. Sakura mengatur emosinya dan bersikap profesional. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman dan berpose manis. Gaara tertegun sesaat.

"Nah, lebih baik mengambil ekspresiku yang ini, kan?" batin Sakura senang. Namun, Gaara malah menurunkan kameranya. Senyum Sakura menghilang.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari heran.

"Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan mood, _Aneki._ Kita lanjutkan lain kali," ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu, Gaara!" Temari mengejar Gaara dan berbicara sejenak pada pemuda itu. Sakura memperhatikan mereka dengan heran. Temari kembali dengan wajah murung.

"Anak itu, kukira dia sudah setuju. Apalagi 'sih maunya!" gerutu Temari kesal. Sakura menghampiri wanita pirang itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Temari," panggil Sakura takut-takut.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku minta maaf atas ini. Tadinya, aku sudah senang dia mau membantuku. Aku tidak menyangka sifat _moody_-nya akan menyusahkanmu," ujar Temari lembut.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Temari. Lagipula, aku memang tidak mengambil _job_ selain ini. Jadi, aku punya banyak waktu. Kau bisa panggil aku kapan saja," ujar Sakura menenangkan rekan kerja barunya itu.

Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan butik Temari setelah mencoba beberapa karya wanita itu dan menampilkan gaya _catwalk_-nya di hadapan Temari. Ia melangkah menuju taman di dekat butik dan menemukan Gaara sedang melihat kameranya. Sakura merasa kesal melihat pemuda itu tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat Temari susah.

"Hei." Sakura memanggil Gaara setelah berada di depannya. Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang tampak kesal. Gaara mengambil kembali foto Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Kau memang tidak berniat mengambil fotoku yang normal, ya? Apa wajah kesalku menarik bagimu?" hardik Sakura kesal. Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk.

Sakura merasakan emosinya memuncak. "Sinting!"

Dengan langkah keras, ia meninggalkan Gaara yang memandangi kepergiannya tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Kejadian di butik Temari terulang berkali-kali. Gaara mengambil foto-foto Sakura sebelum pemotretan. Namun, saat Sakura berpose di depan kamera, pemuda itu menurunkan kameranya dan meninggalkan studio tanpa banyak kata. Hanya sepatah kata salam pada kakaknya, Temari.

Lama kelamaan, Sakura merasa simpatik pada Temari. Bisa-bisa pagelaran busananya berjalan tidak lancar jika Gaara tidak juga mengambil gambar promosi. Ia ingin tahu alasan Gaara tidak mau memotret ekspresinya saat bekerja.

Karena itu, saat Gaara kembali meninggalkan studio, yang mengejarnya adalah Sakura. Masih menggunakan _dress_ milik Temari, Sakura melangkah keluar butik dan menemukan Gaara di tempat biasa. Di taman di samping butik.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu sinting lagi, jadi bisakah kau kembali dan menyelesaikan pemotretan?" tawar Sakura.

Kali ini, Gaara menoleh pada Sakura dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau marah karna aku memanggilmu 'sinting', kan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin mengambil gambarku saat pemotretan tadi? Padahal, kau memotretku sebelumnya?"

Gaara hening sejenak. "Karena ekspresimu tidak menarik. Kau membuat ekspresi itu, bukan melahirkannya."

Sakura merasa tercekik mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam karirnya, seorang fotografer mengkritik ekspresi model yang ia gunakan. Selama ini, ia merasa tindakannya adalah profesionalitas. Agar tetap menarik di dalam kamera, apapun masalah yang sedang ia alami. Karena pembaca tidak akan mau tahu masalah pribadinya. Yang penting hanyalah ia bisa mempromosikan majalah dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Gaara kembali memandang Sakura bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memotretku?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Itu masalahmu sendiri."

Gaara meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura merasa terpukul dan duduk di tempat Gaara duduk sebelumnya. Ia menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia menahan emosinya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sasori berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir dan ia langsung merengkuh Sasori. Ia menangis sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasori. Sasori pun memeluk Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hmm... Jadi seperti itu masalahnya," ujar Sasori dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sakura menceritakan keseluruhan cerita pada Sasori. Jika dibilang seluruhnya, maka termasuk tentang perasaannya pada Sai, alasan sehingga foto 'natal' itu bisa muncul. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan empat pria. Juga alasan ia bisa tinggal di sana.

"Selama ini, yang kupercaya hanyalah karir modelling-ku. Yang telah membantuku menghidupi kehidupanku. Jika ini juga tidak bisa kulakukan, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa."

Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara inginkan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita uraikan masalahnya satu persatu?"

"Uraikan?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Yang pertama, nenekmu tidak mungkin sepenuhnya melarang karirmu. Toh, sampai sekarang, dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang menghalangimu, kan?"

Sakura mulai berpikir kemungkinan yang dipaparkan Sasori.

"Yang kedua, masalah Sai. Mungkin memang berat jika kau harus menahan perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa menyuruhmu melupakannya. Bagaimana kalau mengubahnya?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau merasa nyaman jika berada di sampingnya. Dan merasa sangat bahagia jika dia memberikan perhatian padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadikan dia bagaikan seorang kakak yang tak pernah kau miliki?"

"Yang benar saja! I-"

"Dengar dulu." Sasori membungkam Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Sekarang kau pikirkan. Apa yang kau rasakan padaku sampai bisa bercerita semua ini? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertukar nomor _handphone_."

"Itu, kan-"

"Kau mungkin merasa nyaman pada kami yang lebih dewasa. Karena kami juga memperlakukanmu bagai adik kecil yang ingin kami jaga."

Sakura tersenyum tertahan. "Kau ini."

"Yang terakhir. Masalah Gaara." Sasori tampak berpikir lama. "Gaara berkomunikasi dengan cara yang berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou_-nii _terbiasa mengungkapkan langsung sesuatu yang ada di benak mereka. Sedang Gaara berbeda."

"Tunggu, kau memanggil Temari dan Kankurou dengan _suffix_, kenapa Gaara tidak?"

Sasori menatap Sakura heran. "Dia itu seumuran denganmu."

"..." Sakura melongo. "BOHONG!"

Sasori tergelak.

"Dia _home schooling_, dan sekarang sudah kuliah. Tapi, secara usia dan mental, dia seumuran denganmu. Mungkin karena itu juga dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan maksudnya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak percaya ini," gumam Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi, kurasa dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentangmu."

Sakura menatap Sasori malas. "Apa?"

"Aku melihat foto-fotomu dengan berbagai ekspresi di kameranya. Dan, aku merasa di foto-foto itu, kau terlihat sangat natural. Mungkin ini yang ingin Gaara abadikan dalam kameranya."

"...benarkah?"

Sasori mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bilang mungkin. Gaara itu sulit ditebak. Yang pasti, ada satu foto yang menjadi favoritnya."

"Foto apa?"

Sasori diam sejenak. "Kau mungkin akan kaget. Foto itu diambil saat kau sedang bermain basket denganku. Aku sendiri merasa, kau terlihat sangat bercahaya di foto itu. Segar dan natural."

"Saat kita main basket? Kenapa aku merasa dia sudah seperti _stalker_."

Sasori kembali tertawa. "Yah, kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kan? Sekarang, kau ambil mantelmu dan kita makan siang, bagaimana?"

Sakura memperhatikan busananya dan menggaruk pipinya malu. Sasori mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dan tersenyum.

"_Your treat,_" ujar Sakura sembari berjalan memasuki butik Temari. Yang disambut dengan kekehan ringan sang pemuda bermata hazel itu.

"Oh iya, Sasori." Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu. "_Arigatou ne._"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Mereka kembali melakukan pemotretan dua hari setelahnya. Saat Sakura menyiapkan dirinya untuk pemotretan, ia membayangkan dirinya sedang bermain basket dengan Sasori. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membangun kembali perasaan bebas yang ia rasakan saat itu. Hanya bermain tanpa memikirkan semua masalahnya.

Gaara terpaku melihat ekspresi Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengambil gambar.

"Wah! Akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih ya Gaara, Sakura," ucap Temari di akhir pemotretan. Sakura tersenyum lebar sementara Gaara hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Temari mengacak-acak rambut Gaara yang menyebabkan delikan dari sang pemuda.

Sakura mengganti bajunya setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Temari. Saat ia keluar dari ruang ganti, ia hanya menemukan Gaara yang tengah berkutat dengan kameranya. Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum menghampiri Gaara.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sakura heran. Gaara menoleh pada Sakura dan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan ragu. Sakura menunggu Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu," ujar Sakura lagi.

Gaara menatap Sakura lagi. "Temari dan asistennya bertemu dengan sponsor."

"Oh," gumam Sakura. Gadis itu melirik layar kamera yang sedang Gaara pegang. Di sana terpampang wajah Sakura yang diambil barusan. "Bagaimana?"

Gaara kembali melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pemotretan yang tadi maksudnya. Kau suka?" Gaara mengangguk sekilas. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Gaara. "Aku boleh lihat hasilnya?"

Gaara memberikan kameranya pada Sakura setelah mendapati Sakura mengintimidasinya lewat tatapannya. Sakura melihat isi kamera tersebut dari foto terbaru yang diambil. Gaara hanya duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mata Sakura tertarik melihat foto yang sudah cukup lama di ambil. Ada berbagai fotonya dalam beberapa ekspresi kesal. Dia yang sedang cemberut, mendelik, bahkan ia yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura menahan amarahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya terhenti melihat fotonya yang tersenyum namun tampak lelah.

"Ternyata benar kata Sasori, kau mengambil foto ini," sahut Sakura sambil mendelik ke arah Gaara yang hanya diam.

"Aku kebetulan berada disana," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Sakura mendengus dan kembali cemberut. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat foto-foto tersebut. Gadis itu kembali terdiam saat melihat foto yang diambil di malam natal itu. Kali ini, Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama kehebatan Gaara dalam mengabadikan gambarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil foto ini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Ia teringat keadaannya malam itu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"...entahlah," jawab Gaara lirih. "Itu pertama kalinya aku mengambil objek manusia dalam fotoku."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Dan, itu pertama kalinya melihat wanita menangis."

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara yang ternyata tengah menatapnya lekat. Kedua_ emerald_ saling bertukar sapa. Mencoba membaca apa yang ada di balik kilau masing-masing. Hingga,

KRIIIIUUUUKK

Kedua pasang mata itu bergulir malu.

"Itu...suara perutku atau perutmu?" tanya Sakura retoris. Gaara tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Sakura pun tertawa keras.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini memang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Mau makan bersama?"

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kameranya dari tangan Sakura. Ia pun kemudian berkutat di antara perlengkapan pemotretan miliknya. Sakura tersenyum kecewa. Gaara bisa menolak jika memang tidak mau, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengatakannya langsung, kan?

Sakura ikut bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, kalau saja, Gaara tidak meraih tangannya.

"Kau suka makanan china atau barat?" tanya Gaara pelan. Sakura terbelalak melihat semburat samar yang berada di pipi pemuda itu. Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"_Lead me_," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

To be continued (again)

A/N

Okay, ternyata ceritanya lebih ngalor ngidul dari dugaanku. Semoga _reader-tachi_ tidak bosan dan masih mau membaca cerita ini.

Nah, sekarang, bales review duluuu...

mako-chan : oke, ini dilanjutin...

god of amegakure : yang pertama? heee.. makasih kalo gitu.. ^^

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Aku tahu dalam fic ini masih banyak terdapat kekurangan. Untuk itu, aku akan mengadahkan tangan saya dan menerima segala 'perhatian' yang akan anda berikan. Aku juga akan membuka telinga untuk mendengarkan siapa yang kalian inginkan jadi pasangan Sakura nantinya, berikut alasannya..

Jadi,

Minta review dong..

#nadahtangan

#bukatelinga


	3. Chapter 3

**Season of Love**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Teppei Koike** **milikku!** #dihajarmassa milikku! MILIKKU! #tewasdihajar

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : SasoSaku**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

**Dedicated for all Saku-centric**

Chapter 3 :

Pagi yang cerah di bulan Februari.

Terdengar lantunan merdu dari suara lembut Teppei Koike. Sakura berkutat di dapur sambil menyenandungkan lirik yang merupakan bagian dari lagu Dokoka no Sora. Sudah jelas terlihat bahwa gadis merah muda ini sedang bahagia.

Satu persatu teman serumahnya melirik dari kamar masing-masing untuk melakukan penyelidikan atas peristiwa yang cukup langka setelah melihat Kakashi yang melepas masker atau Sai yang lepas kendali. Bahkan, Sasuke yang tersipu malu pun kalah langka setelah kehadiran gadis bersurai indigo yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu.

Shimura Sai yang terbiasa bangun paling awal harus menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat Sakura yang tengah membereskan ruang tamu saat matahari bahkan belum menyapa. Pemuda berambut eboni itu hanya menatap Sakura bingung sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi. Di dalamnya, pemuda yang akan menghadapi ujian dalam beberapa waktu itu menemukan perkara yang lebih sulit daripada menyelesaikan ujiannya.

Kemudian, Hatake Kakashi yang nyaris menjerit saat Sakura memasuki kamarnya untuk bersih-bersih. Dengan kecepatan kilat, pria yang akan melepas masa lajangnya tahun depan itu, mengambil masker dan menutupi mukanya. Baru saja ia ingin meneriaki Sakura yang melakukan salah satu kebiasaannya lebih awal, ia dipaksa harus melongo melihat gadis musim semi itu tampak sedikit menari-nari.

Uchiha Sasuke berniat mengomel mendengar lagu yang diputar dengan suara keras itu telah mengganggu rutinitas melamunnya di pagi hari. Ah, hanya membiarkan kedua benaknya bertengkar dan merencanakan kegiatan sang tubuh hari itu. Namun, niat hanya sekedar niat. Ia malah tertangkap bengong melihat Sakura yang melantunkan suaranya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto yang terbangun dengan mata sayu hanya bisa mencoba menganalisis keadaan rumahnya dengan kapasitas nyawa yang belum terkumpul seutuhnya. Jadilah para insan yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura dengan kening berkerut dan alis terkait.

Pemuda pirang yang mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, terbelalak kaget seakan mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang pertama mendapati keanehan Sakura tersenyum simpul seakan mendapatkan jawaban atas peristiwa ajaib tersebut. Pemuda raven itu membuka mulutnya sekilas seakan menggumamkan kata 'ah' dan meninggalkan sang pria berambut perak yang masih belum mengerti keadaan ini sepenuhnya.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi kawan-kawan?

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," ucap Sai memecah situasi canggung yang sempat terjadi.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "_Ohayou, minna._ Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, makan!"

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan takut-takut. Kakashi masih mempertahankan ekspresi herannya. Sedang kedua pemuda beriris obsidian melangkah dengan santai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura? Kau ceria sekali hari ini," tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm... tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa _mood_-ku baik sekali."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut merah yang kencan denganmu kemarin?"

Kakashi tersedak. Naruto melongo. Sai mengernyit.

"Ke-kencan? Kau punya pacar, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Merah? Bukannya pria itu berambut coklat, Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Co-coklat?!" beo Kakashi bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau melihat siapa 'sih, Sai? Sakura! Bukannya kau sedang dekat dengan Kalajengking Merah?" tambah Naruto.

"Ka-kalajengking Merah? Kau tidak berurusan dengan pria berbahaya 'kan, Sakura?" Kakashi terlihat terkejut dan khawatir.

"Dia fotografer, _sensei_," ujar Sasuke yang disambut dengan semburan Naruto.

"Kalajengking Merah itu seniorku, Teme! Dia calon atlit, bukan fotografer."

"Bukannya Sakura kemarin kencan dengan aktor kabuki?" sahut Sai heran.

Ketiga pemuda itu terus mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang pria yang sedang dekat dengan Sakura berdasarkan informasi yang mereka lihat sendiri. Sedang Kakashi hanya menatap ketiga orang itu dengan bingung dan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Mengingat sang nenek dari Sakura menitipkannya langsung agar tidak berhubungan dengan pria-pria aneh.

"DIAM!" hardik Sakura menenangkan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia mendelik ke arah semuanya satu persatu.

"Pertama, fotografer itu bernama Gaara. Aktor Kabuki itu, namanya Kankurou. Dan Kalajengking Merah itu Sasori. Yah, walau aku memang masih memanggilnya Kalajengking Merah. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya."

Sakura menarik napas. "Kalian tahu, aku sedang kontrak dengan Temari. Dan ketiga pria itu adalah adiknya, jadi kalian jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Bahkan aku tidak berpikir akan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satunya. Mengerti?"

Ketiga pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengangguk. Sedang sang pemuda pirang masih menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sangat bahagia pagi ini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, itu..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya bingung. Namun, ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "...rahasia."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Marilah kita kembali ke peristiwa terakhir yang akan menjelaskan perihal keceriaan Sakura. Sebuah makan siang di restoran mandarin yang sangat nyaman. Bersama sang fotografer yang berwajah datar.

Tanpa melibatkan untaian kata di antara kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini, tersaji hidangan oriental yang sangat menggugah selera. Mereka menyantap masakan yang dipesan masing-masing.

"Demi semua bintang yang ada di langit!"

Sakura dan Gaara langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang tiba-tiba merusak ketenangan di antara mereka. Sesosok pria dengan ekspresi sebelas dua belas dengan Naruto. Namun, perawakannya mengingatkannya pada beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha yang pernah dilihatnya di pesta neneknya.

Pemuda berambut dan beriris gelap itu tampak terkejut namun sekilas menampakkan rona bahagia.

"Ada peristiwa besar apa di jagat raya yang membuat pemandangan seperti ini bisa terlihat!"

Sakura kini melirik Gaara dengan cemas. Ia memberi kode tersebut mengenai keberadaan pemuda 'eksentrik' -jika terlalu kasihan dipanggil norak- yang mulai meresahkan. Gaara malah melihat pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan malas.

"Gaara _My Brother_! Siapa gadis manis yang berhasil memikat dirimu ini!"

Sakura kembali melirik Gaara lewat sudut matanya dan menyuarakan 'my brother?' dengan rasa tidak percaya. Gaara pun menjawabnya dengan menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Nona manis!" seru pemuda itu kembali membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Pastikan dirimu hadir di pameran bersejarah di awal tahun! Aku, Uchiha Obito! Akan mengirimkan tiket khususnya lewat _My Brother_ Gaara!"

"U-Uchiha?" Sakura nyaris memekik tidak percaya. Ia memang tidak mengenal seluruh anggota Uchiha yang memang konglomerat kelas atas. Ia juga hanya pernah menemui beberapanya karena pesta berkedok bisnis yang diadakan neneknya. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka akan menemui Uchiha dengan tipe yang seperti ini.

"_Yes, Baby_. Aku juga anggota keluarga Uchiha. Nah, datang dengan_ My Red Panda Brother_ ini, ya! _Adios!_"

Sosok yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Obito tersebut kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang turut keluar dari restoran tersebut. Ah, mereka bukan staf dari keluarga Uchiha. Kabur? Bukan kok, mereka bukan kabur karena sikap 'menonjol' dari Obito. Hanya kebetulan saja mereka keluar bersamaaan.

Sakura kembali menoleh kepada Gaara yang masih mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Rona wajah Sakura seakan menunjukkan bahwa ada badai yang baru saja melewati mereka. Bibir Sakura kemudian bergerak membentuk sebaris kalimat.

"_What the hell was that?_ Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dia kenalanmu? Kenal dimana dengan Uchiha nyentrik itu?" rentet Sakura menodong Gaara dengan sederet pertanyaan.

Akhirnya Gaara gusar juga. "Ya. Cuma sebatas kenal dari beberapa kegiatan fotografiku."

"Dia seniman, ya? Wajar sih, kebanyakan seniman memang nyentrik seperti itu, 'kan?"

Gaara hening sejenak. "...kau benar."

Sakura tergelak. "Jadi, kapan acara 'pameran bersejarah di awal tahun' itu?"

"Kau sungguh ingin datang?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dia mengundangku langsung, kan? Lagipula, sepertinya menarik."

"Terserah kau, lah." Gaara menyerah dengan keputusan Sakura tersebut. Sakura nyengir penuh kemenangan. Gaara mencolek saus di piringnya dan menempelkannya di hidung Sakura. Masa? Ya enggaklah.

Yah, pokoknya inilah penyebab keceriaan bin keanehan Sakura. Karena hari itu, adalah hari dimana pameran yang memiliki nama resmi "Art Mask Exhibition 20XX" berlangsung. Sakura sudah tidak sabar melihat topeng-topeng noh yang sering digunakan dalam pertunjukkan.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Pintu Barat Stasiun Kota Konoha, 10 a.m

Sakura melirik jamnya setelah keluar dari kereta yang membawanya ke tempat ia membuat janji dengan Gaara. Dan, di samping pilar di dekat sebuah telepon umum, sang pemuda berambut merah itu tampak berdiri malas. Dengan segelas kopi yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hei, Panda Merah," sapa Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara. Ah, tentu saja dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh sang pemuda.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan 'itu'?" protes Gaara dengan nada suara yang cukup mengintimidasi. Namun, Sakura hanya terkikik santai.

"Yah, Obito kemarin memanggilmu begitu, kan? Rasanya cocok sekali denganmu."

"Hentikan," tandas Gaara tegas. Pemuda itu mengambil langkah mendahului Sakura dan diikuti dengan manis oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura menggoda Gaara yang tampak kesal dengan panggilan khusus itu.

"Hentikan saja. Aku tidak suka," tambah Gaara lagi.

Sakura menghela napas kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Yah, padahal aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Panda Merah."

"Hentikan. Atau lupakan pameran-"

"Baiklah," potong Sakura cepat. Mau tidak mau Gaara terlihat lega akhirnya. "...Teddy Bear," lanjut Sakura.

Gaara berbalik dan memberikan death glare terbaik miliknya. "Kau..."

Sakura tergelak. "Temari yang cerita. Kau yang pilih, Panda Merah, atau..." Sakura mengerlingkan matanya jahil, "...Teddy Bear?"

Mulai detik itu, Gaara bersumpah akan mengutuk semua orang yang memiliki rahasia mengenai dirinya agar keadaan bisa berbalik menguntungkan dirinya.

Karena perdebatan mengenai nama panggilannya tak kunjung usai, mereka tidak lagi menjalin percakapan yang akrab. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat karya-karya seni yang berada di dalam jangkauan matanya. Yah, walau beberapa kali tertangkap basah menahan tawa saat membandingkan topeng noh tersebut dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Sebut saja, Uchiha Sasuke, yang bertampang _stoic_. Shimura Sai yang tak menunjukkan emosi saat tersenyum. Dan, Sabaku Gaara yang minim ekspresi. Ah, dia nyaris lupa dengan teman sekelasnya, Aburame Shino, yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat langsung ekspresi wajahnya yang... yang... Yah, kau tahulah.

Salam sekejap, manik Sakura terpikat oleh sebuah topeng yang dipajang dalam kaca khusus. Berbeda dengan topeng yang lain, topeng itu menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan dan dendam yang mendalam. Sakura langsung bergidik melihatnya.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura pelan sambil menarik Gaara mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura menunjuk topeng yang dimaksud dengan sudut matanya. Gaara menoleh ke arah topeng tersebut.

"Oh. Ini sebenarnya karya gagal. Tapi, karena sempat menyebabkan kontroversi panjang di antara para pembuat topeng, akhirnya dipajang bergantian setiap pameran," jelas Gaara.

"Kontroversi?" ulang Sakura. "Seperti apa?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak mengenai cara ia menjelaskan topeng yang cukup bermasalah dan diperbincangkan selama setahun penuh di awal penciptaannya.

"Itu topeng kutukan," ujar seseorang. Sakura dan Gaara menoleh. "Karena ekspresinya yang menunjukkan emosi luar biasa, katanya dapat menyebabkan kematian beberapa orang."

"Karin-_nee_!" seru Sakura terkejut melihat keberadaan Karin di belakangnya.

"Yah, kalau menurutku, itu hanya mempengaruhi psikologinya. Bukan secara langsung membunuh," lanjut Karin lagi. "Tapi, aku baru tahu kau tertarik pada topeng noh, Sakura."

Karin terkikik sekilas melihat wajah Sakura yang masih kaget menemukan Karin di pameran itu. Sai juga hanya tersenyum kecil saat bergantian memandangi Sakura dan Gaara.

"Ah, itu... Aku hanya mendapat undangan tentang acara ini. Dan kupikir, sepertinya menarik. Ternyata memang lumayan seru. Kalian sendiri?"

"Yah, kami cuma menggantikan orangtuaku yang diundang ke acara ini. Lagipula, kami juga baru selesai menjalani ujian percobaan di Shoumei," ujar Karin.

Sakura dan Karin mengobrol santai. Sedang Sai menimpali mereka sesekali. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap tajam sepasang makhluk yang tengah mencuri perhatian teman jalannya hari itu.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara. Sakura menoleh dan langsung melotot tajam merasakan lengan Gaara yang melingkari bahunya seraya merangkulnya. Sakura menahan napas saking terkejutnya.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan. Sekarang." Tanpa melirik kembali pada pasangan itu, Gaara membawa Sakura pergi. Sedang gadis itu masih melongo tidak mengerti dan memandang Gaara dengan heran.

Gaara membawa Sakura ke sebuah restoran keluarga di dekat gedung dimana pameran itu diadakan. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja di bagian dalam restoran dan memesan makanan. Dan, sepanjang itu, Sakura tidak berhenti melirik ke arah Gaara dengan bingung.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pesanan mereka datang. Karena Sakura tidak menemukan jua alasan sang pemuda bertingkah agresif, ia berniat melupakan peristiwa sebelumnya dan meminum lemon tea hangat yang ia pesan.

"Dia pria yang di restoran waktu natal kemarin, kan?" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

BRUSH!

"U-Uhuk.." Sakura tersedak. "A-apa?"

"Pria yang membuatmu menangis," tambah Gaara tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Da-da-darimana... K-Kau..." Sakura tergagap saking terkejutnya dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Identical Memory. Aku bisa mengingat hal apapun yang sudah kulihat dan kualami," jelas Gaara yang terang membuat kepala Sakura sakit mendadak.

"O-oke... Aku mengerti," ujar Sakura sembari mengangkat tangannya menghentikan penjelasan Gaara yang akan bertambah panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura kembali menoleh pada Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau ingin aku menceritakannya?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya membiarkan Sakura untuk memilih.

Sakura menghela napas dan meringis pasrah. "Baiklah."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Setelah itu, mereka sering makan siang bersama setelah menjalani rutinitas pemotretan. Begitu juga kali ini. Mereka berniat mencoba restoran baru yang disarankan teman sesama model. Entah kenapa, sejak ia bercerita tentang Sai dengan Gaara, mereka suasana di antara mereka jadi lebih bersahabat.

Saat semua staf pemotretran telah meninggalkan studio, seperti biasa, Sakura tetap tinggal dan melihat hasil fotonya bersama Gaara. Mereka duduk berdampingan di depan laptop Gaara. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar," ajak Sakura setelah puas melihat hasil gambarnya yang bagus. Gaara yang sedang membereskan laptop dan peralatan yang lain menyeringai jahil.

"Kau yang bayar."

Sakura terperangah. "Hei. Kok aku yang bayar lagi. Kemarin kan, aku sudah bayar."

"Kau yang mengajak, kan," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan lebih dulu. Sakura mendengus kesal dan melangkah dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"...cih. Cowok macam apa yang meminta seorang gadis membayar makana- Kyaa!"

BRUK

"Adududuh..." ringis Sakura. Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang tersandung kabel-kabel lampu.

"Untung lampunya tidak jatuh," ujar Gaara.

"Hoi! Aku jatuh nih," protes Sakura yang melihat Gaara malah memperhatikan lampu yang memang sering dipakai untuk pemotretan dalam ruangan.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau lampunya jatuh, mungkin akan lebih parah."

Sakura merengut kesal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meminta Gaara agar membantunya berdiri. Gaara menghela napas melihat wajah Sakura yang dibuat memelas oleh sang pemilik. Belum bertaut, mereka dikagetkan dengan orang yang secara mendadak masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Kankurou berada di dekat pintu dengan sorot mata tajam dan ia tampak sangat kesal.

"Jadi, kau jalan denganku, juga dengan adikku, HAH! Kau ingin mempermainkan kami berdua?!" umpat Kankurou.

"Ti-tidak. Aku-" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Namun, Kankurou sudah terlampau kesal untuk mendengar penjelasan.

"Kau memang tidak berniat menerima salah satu dari kami, kan? Kenapa? Kau hanya ingin kebutuhanmu terpenuhi lewat kami, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar.

"Kau memang senang jadi pusat perhatian! Kau menganggap kami, para pria adalah sumber uang! Kau-"

"KANKUROU!" Gaara menghardik Kankurou dan menghampiri kakaknya itu. Gaara mencengkram kerah Kankurou dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kau juga terlibat dalam hal ini, hah!" bentak Kankurou.

"He-hentikan. Gaara, hentikan!" Sakura mencoba menarik tangan Gaara yang semakin memperkeras cengkramannya.

"Kalian, hentikan!" seru Sasori terkejut. Pemuda itu datang akibat suara keras yang disebabkan Kankurou. Keadaan Sakura sudah menyedihkan. Mata Sakura sudah mulai berair dan ia tampak gemetaran. Ia masih mencoba menarik tangan Gaara.

"Kita bicara di luar," ujar Gaara sembari menarik Kankurou keluar studio. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk karena ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pelukannya.

"A-Aku..." isak Sakura.

"Sssst, sudahlah." Sasori mempererat rengkuhannya dan menepuk bagian belakang kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura balas memeluk pemuda itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, Kankurou hanya emosi sesaat. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggapmu begitu," ujar Sasori lembut. Setelah dirasa tangis Sakura mereda, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut wajah Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum hangat. Ia menghapus air mata yang tersisa dengan ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu juga mengelus kepala Sakura dengan perlahan.

Sakura menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan Sasori merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Keberadaannya benar membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. Tangisnya sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

Saat itulah, Gaara kembali memasuki studio.

"Gaara!" Sakura langsung melihat Gaara dengan sorot mata khawatir. Gaara ikut berjongkok menyamakan pandangannya dengan Sakura. "Ba-bagaimana Kan-"

"Hei," potong Gaara. "Daijoubu?"

Sepatah kata tanya yang terdengar dingin, namun langsung menghentikan rentetan tanya yang siap dilontarkan Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk lemah.

Sasori menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

"Nah, Gaara sudah datang. Aku akan bicara pada Kankurou juga. Jadi, tenanglah."

Sasori melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan sendu. Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang tak melepaskan arah pandangnya dari sudut dimana Sasori tak terlihat lagi.

"Tidak apa seperti ini?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Kau menyukai Sasori, kan? Sama seperi kau menyukai pria pucat itu dulu, kan?"

Sakura terbelalak. Entah sejak kapan, Gaara selalu bisa membaca arti tatapan matanya. Gaara selalu bisa menebak, bahkan saat Sakura bahkan belum menyadarinya sendiri. Sakura pun tersenyum getir.

"...aku memang pengecut 'kan, Panda Merah? Di saat seperti ini, entah itu Sai atau Sasori, aku malah sembunyi di balik kebaikan hati mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan padanya?"

"Dia sudah lebih dulu memberi label padaku. Dia cuma menganggapku adik kecil."

Gaara menghela napas karena tidak begitu mengerti. "Kau memang selalu menyukai pria yang baik, ya?"

Sakura menoleh. Gaara terduduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruangan studio.

"Karena itu, kau jadi sulit membenci mereka saat disakiti."

Sakura bungkam. "...aku tahu. Padahal, lebih mudah melupakannya jika aku bisa membencinya."

* * *

Kankurou tampak duduk di kursi kedai sake. Ia sudah tampak tenang, namun raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa kesal. Ia menggoyang-goyang gelas sake miliknya dengan malas.

"Hei."

Kankurou menoleh pada sosok berambut merah yang menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau Sasori."

Hening sejenak. Kankurou tampak sedikit gelisah sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Dia bersama Gaara," jawab Sasori ringan.

"Aku..."

"Kau sudah tahu Sakura tidak bermaksud mempermainkan kalian, kan?"

Kankurou tak mampu membalas kata-kata Sasori.

"Sakura merasa sangat bersalah sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak terima dia..." Kankurou mulai memberikan penjelasan kekesalannya pada Sasori yang hanya memperhatikan tanpa menanggapi pembelaannya.

"Hei. Kalau kau ingin membuatnya bahagia. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini," sahut Sasori.

"... Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba memperjuangkannya," balas Kankurou lirih.

Mereka berdua kembali kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah. Aku juga akan memberi satu saran untukmu, Sasori."

Sasori menatap Kankurou dan menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau jangan hanya memberi nasehat pada orang lain. Cobalah untuk melakukan nasehatmu itu pada dirimu sendiri," ujar Kankurou. " Lagipula, tidak masalah memperjuangkan cintamu. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, tidak ada penyesalan yang tertinggal. Kau, juga menyukai Sakura,kan?"

Sasori terhenyak. Kankurou menepuk bahu Sasori dan meninggalkan pemuda itu disana.

Sasori menutup matanya. Di benaknya terbayang saat ia pertama melihat Sakura di pertandingan basket. Kemudian, di cafe, di lapangan basket taman, dan di taman dekat butik Temari. Bayangan Sakura yang merengut, menangis dan tertawa.

Mata Sasori terbuka karena mengingat satu kejadian. Sakura yang merengut karena Gaara yang cuek di perkenalan mereka. Sakura yang menangis karena ucapan dingin Gaara. Sakura yang tampak cemas melihat Gaara dan Kankurou bertengkar. Dan Sakura yang tertawa beberapa kali saat berkencan dengan Gaara.

"Bolehkah aku memperjuangkan cintaku, Sakura?"

Sasori berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia memperhatikan beberapa anggota klub basket yang tengah berlarian mengitari sekolah untuk latihan ketahanan di musim dingin. Tampak sosok pemuda pirang tengah berlari dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sasori-_senpai_!"

Sasori menoleh pada Ino yang menggunakan training panjang dan memakai stopwatch yang dikalungkan. Gadis itu juga membawa map yang dikenalnya sebagai data keanggotaan klubnya.

"Aku senang kau masih jadi manager klub," ujar Sasori membalas sapaan Ino.

"Yah, lagipula Naruto juga ikut bergabung atas desakan senpai."

"Dia benar-benar memperhatikanmu, lho," goda Sasori yang menyebabkan pipi Ino bersemu karena malu.

"Dia itu posesif sekali, _senpai_. Yah, aku antara senang dan sebal sih." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya tanda protesnya akan sikap cemburu Naruto.

"Hahahaha, kenapa?"

"Aku senang itu berarti dia benar-benar cinta padaku. Kesal karena korban posesifnya cuma _senpai_."

"Benarkah?" Sasori tampak sedikit tersanjung mendengar pengakuan gadis pirang itu. Ino mengangguk semangat.

"Habis, dia merasa orang yang tidak bisa dia kalahkan itu ada tiga. Ayahnya, Sai, dan _senpai._"

"Sai?" Sasori mengernyit heran. "Oh, teman serumah Uzumaki, ya?"

Ino terperangah sejenak. _"Senpai_ kenal Sai?"

"Yah." Sasori menggaruk pipinya sekilas. "Hanya mendengar beberapa hal tentangnya secara tidak langsung."

"Ah, dari Sakura, ya?"

Sasori tersenyum simpul mengiyakan.

"_Senpai_ dengan Sakura sudah berapa lama berhubungan?" tanya Ino dengan nada penasaran.

"...eh?"

"Aku melihat kalian berdua jalan, lho. Aku senang melihat kalian." Ino terkikik geli mengingat peristiwa yang membuat Naruto cukup _shock_ itu.

"Ah, itu..." Raut wajah Sasori berubah murung. Ino menatap seniornya itu heran.

"Ada apa, _senpai_? Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu."

Ino mengernyit heran. "Kalau mau cerita, aku mau mendengarkan, senpai. Lagipula,_ matchmaker_ klub basket perlu _matchmaker_ juga, kan?" ujar Ino menggoda _nickname_ Sasori di klub basket tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Aku dan Sakura tidak pacaran, kok."

_"Senpai_ tidak menyukai Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sasori terdiam sebelum menggeleng lemah. "_Senpai_ menyayangi Sakura, kan. Kenapa tidak bilang saja?"

Sasori menerawang langit. "Sakura menyukai orang lain. Aku akan mendukung perasaannya."

Ino kembali mengernyit. "_Senpai_ sudah mencoba menyatakan?"

Sasori kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kalah sebelum berperang?"

"...eh?"

Ino menghela napas. "Nyatakan saja dulu. _Senpai_ selalu bisa memberi saran padaku, pada Dei-_senpai,_ dan anggota yang lain. Bagaimana kalau sekarang _senpai_ yang melakukannya? Apapun hasilnya nanti, yang penting _senpai_ sudah berjuang."

Sasori terdiam. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Ino."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sepulang sekolah, Sasori berlari keluar gerbang menuju stasiun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa, mengarah ke tempat yang pernah ia datangi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. SMA Shoyo.

Untunglah, SMA yang merupakan salah satu sekolah swasta elit di kota Konoha itu masih tampak ramai. Sepertinya, bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir baru berbunyi.

Sasori mengatur napasnya dan mencari sosok Sakura di antara siswi yang tampak cekikikan sembari meninggalkan gedung besar itu. Sebenarnya merupakan hal yang mudah, mengingat Sakura adalah siswi populer yang biasa dikerumuni, dan gadis itu juga berpenampilan mencolok.

Yah, berapa banyak gadis Jepang bersurai merah jambu?

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu banyak, Sasori menemukan Sakura yang tengah berlari sendiri di menuju gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan heran. Ia menghampiri Sasori yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ka-Kalajengking Merah? A-"

"Aku ingin bicara," potong Sasori. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari keramaian Shoyo. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai yang terbilang sepi.

Sasori mengajak Sakura duduk di seberang kedai tersebut. Sakura masih menatap Sasori heran. Sedang Sasori tetap tersenyum lebar. Menandakan kegugupannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasori. Sakura diam dan mendengarkan hal yang ingin disampaikan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Dari dulu, aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai."

Sakura terkejut dan merasakan pipinya bersemu.

"Juga terakhir kali dengan Ino." Senyum Sakura lenyap. Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"Dari dulu, aku percaya cinta itu kadang tidak harus memiliki. Jadi, tiap kali aku dekat dan menyukai gadis tertentu, aku malah berakhir menjodohkannya dengan pria yang jelas mencintainya."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Kau harusnya tidak melakukannya."

Sasori mengangguk setuju. Pemuda itu menggenggam jemari Sakura dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata yang seindah batu giok.

"Aku tahu. Aku harusnya berusaha lebih dulu. Ino juga sudah memarahiku tadi. Dia telah menyadarkanku."

Sakura memaksa sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Baguslah. Jadi, kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Ino menyadarkanku tentang hal yang lain." Sasori mempererat genggaman tangannya. Hal ini membuat jantung Sakura berdegup cepat. Sakura menarik napas dan berusaha agar debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar Sasori.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Sasori tersenyum hangat.

"Dari pertama kamu memanggilku Kalajengking Merah dan memintaku mengalah atas _red velvet_. Aku tidak peduli kalau kamu menolakku karena menyukai pria lain. Yang penting, aku sudah menyatakannya."

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat. Jika boleh, ia ingin menangis terharu sekarang. Sasori tertawa renyah dan mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjawab, kok. Aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa menyatakan untuk pertama kali," ujar Sasori tanpa melepas senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sakura menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona mukanya yang memerah sempurna. Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasori.

Plak. Satu tepukan lemah mengarah di pipi Sasori. Tangan kanan Sakura tak bergerak dari sana dan membiarkan Sasori yang tersenyum menggenggamnya di sana.

Bug. Tangan kiri Sakura memukul lemah dada Sasori.

Bug.

Bug.

"Jahat," gerutu Sakura lirih. "Padahal aku ingin menjawab pernyataan perdanamu, bodoh."

Sasori terdiam. "...eh?"

"Kamu tahu? Kamu salah mengenai satu hal," ujar Sakura.

"...eh?" Sasori tampak tidak mengerti.

"Aku, waktu itu benar mencintai Sai, bukannya menganggapnya seperti seorang kakak," gerutu Sakura dengan suara merajuk.

"...eh?"

"Sama seperti kamu. Saat kau kira aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak."

Sasori terbelalak. "...eh?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak punya reaksi lain saat bingung, hah?" omel Sakura. "Dan, kau yakin aku tidak perlu menjawab? Aku, mencintaimu, Kalajengking Merah."

Sasori menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Sakura tertawa dan kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, aku mencintaimu dan membuat Naruto menang taruhan. Puas?"

Sasori akhirnya ikut terkekeh. "Puas."

Mereka tertawa bersama di bawah langit musim dingin yang tampak cerah. Ah, sepertinya, musim semi datang lebih awal tahun ini. Buktinya, matahari merah yang hangat dan bunga sakura perlambang Jepang telah berdampingan dengan jari yang saling tertaut.

Hangat sekali.

OWARI. THE END.

A/N

Tolong, jangan minta sekuel yang ini.. Ga kuat lagi..

#benderaputihberkibar

_Absurd : emang ada yang minta, thor?_

_Author : ga ada ya? #pasangmukamintaditampol_

_Simply : ge er..._

Yang ini juga minta review dong..

#nadahtangan


End file.
